


Beat on the Brat

by seidrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Human AU, Large Cock, M/M, Older Loki, Older Loki/Younger Thor, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Spanking, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Voyeurism, both as punishment and as sexy times, bratty bottom, teenage sexual frustration ahoy, uncle loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidrade/pseuds/seidrade
Summary: Thor's sick and tired of his uncle always being too distracted to give him the time of day-- always working, absently acknowledging him or humoring him at best. Teasing him with scraps of affection, never once looking at Thor the way he desperately wishes he would.Then one evening, that all changes.





	Beat on the Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shineonloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineonloki/gifts).



> This started as a discord ramble and was polished up in honor of Tess, the true gremlin mastermind and godfather of the Uncle Loki genre. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Thor is underage in this (sixteen-seventeen) and Loki is in his early/mid-thirties. They are blood related. Despite the title, the only "beating" is already addressed in the tags.

_What can you do?_  
_With a brat like that always on your back_  
_What can you lose?_  
_xx_  


Thor had lost track of how long they’d been sitting together like this. 

They were outside far later than usual— the lights of Loki’s private rooftop garden had been lit for an hour at least, and it was the middle of July, which meant it was still hot and muggy well after sunset. The air smelled of citronella candles and the cube of ice in Loki’s gin and tonic was a distant memory, as was Thor’s Dr. Pepper. 

His uncle’s arm was draped across his back— long, cool fingers rubbing absently at Thor’s hip. 

Thor had chosen the short red swim trunks for his habitual evening swim today— the ones that showed a little too much thigh and clung nicely to his butt when they were wet. He’d been hoping they’d get _some_ kind of reaction, if he was being completely honest. He’d been waiting for Loki to notice him for weeks. Months, even. 

It seemed that Loki only ever had eyes for his phone, or else for his sleek tablet as he took a call while reading reports and emails that made Thor’s eyes blur from disinterest. But he’d started leaving one hand free, perhaps in an attempt to satiate his annoying nephew, and Thor had started taking advantage. 

He didn’t mean to be demanding, but Loki was the only one who really touched him, these days. And it turned out that Loki was sometimes willing to rub his back, or scritch his hand into Thor’s hair, or stroke his arm as Thor tucked himself up against him, sun-warmed after a swim.

Sometimes he even rubbed Thor’s hip, but it was usually when Thor was fully clothed. This semi-naked situation was new. This, he liked. Honestly, it was humid enough that he was surprised Loki was even tolerating him sitting this close, but he wasn’t about to mention it.

And then, unexpectedly, Loki’s fingers dipped ever so absently under the waistband.

Thor tried to remember how to breathe normally. Knowing Loki wouldn’t be paying attention, he let his eyes slip closed— the better to focus on the feeling of his uncle's fingers gently kneading, rubbing his flesh. Just enough pressure to feel good, like a massage. Totally fine. Totally innocent. Just enough to get Thor wishing Loki’s cool hand would slip even lower, though he wasn’t sure if he wanted Loki’s touch more at the front or at the back.

Despite it being the most unassuming of dirty thoughts, Thor could already feel a stirring in his groin. He bit his lip as he opened his eyes and dared a glance at Loki— still eyeing his screen, no surprise there— then looked down to his own crotch. The tight, short red trunks weren’t going to disguise much of anything. Not so long as Loki was fondling his hip like that. Thor didn’t want him to stop but any minute now, Loki was going to realize how late it’d gotten, and then wonder why Thor had just been sitting there, not doing anything but leaning into his touch— and then— 

Loki’s fingers dipped a little lower, onto his ass proper, and Thor didn’t manage to catch his surprised inhale and the little shiver that took him. But his uncle didn’t pause, didn’t look over… just kept on petting him as absentmindedly as one would a cat.

Thor’s entire focus was on Loki’s strong fingers as they kneaded his upper glutes, pressing into the muscle without any real intent. He wondered if Loki even realized what he was doing. He could never tell if Loki teased him purely out of obliviousness, or because he _knew_. Surely he had to know? There were so many little things that Thor swore he wasn’t imagining, but Loki never gave any real indication that he understood the effect he was having on his nephew. 

Still, the thought of Loki doing this to him on purpose was enough to make Thor’s cock jerk in his swim shorts. He tried not to fidget but the urge kept growing. His cock was aching for some kind of friction and he was filled with the strangest feeling; both afraid and desperate for Loki to just look and see what he was doing to Thor.

And then, to his utter horror, Loki tore his gaze away from the phone.

He looked first at Thor’s face, and then, after a slight pause, glanced downward. His fingers stilled and so did Thor’s breath.

Thor felt his face grow hot and his palms felt wet where they were clenched against the white leatherette of the settee. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, daring to meet Loki’s eyes after a moment.

Loki was very calm. Didn’t even blink, just raised his brows ever so slightly. Pulled his hand free from Thor’s trunks and brought it to rest on his bare shoulder, which he squeezed.

“It’s past your bedtime,” he murmured, in that soothing, warm voice of his. The one he used whenever he wanted Thor to think he was being perfectly reasonable.

“You’re evil,” Thor suddenly blurted, then was aghast at his own daring. Loki just laughed that smooth laugh of his. Fond and... amused? It made Thor’s skin prickle.

“You have no idea,” Loki said, and for a second, there was something strange and dark in his face. The prickle intensified, Thor’s whole body tingling and sparking with nerves. But before he could even think of how to reply, Loki was suddenly back to normal, as if nothing had just happened. “Go get showered and ready for bed,” he instructed. “I’ll come say goodnight in a bit.”

Thor just blinked, thrown off by the sudden shift, but Loki was already slipping his arm from around him, attention back on his phone. 

_He’s actually trying to kill me_ , Thor thought. He grudgingly rose without another word, grabbing his towel and obstinately putting it around his neck, rather than trying to hide the tent in his swim trunks. He turned to glare at his uncle but Loki didn’t so much as spare a glance in his direction. After a pregnant moment, Thor just sighed and padded with bare feet into the air-conditioned penthouse suite, mind whirling.

The shower was no help at all, as it turned out. Sure, he was clean now, but he was still rock hard— harder than he’d been in ages— and he didn’t know what to do about it. Loki had _seen_ he was hard. What did it mean? That look on his face? Was he…? 

Thor wasn’t sure how to even word the question. But the shape of it was there, in his mind, making him flush hot even as he crawled into bed in just his boxer-briefs.

He knew one thing-- if he jerked off now, before Loki came in, things would probably go right back to normal and Loki would pretend like nothing had happened. And if he did that, Thor would probably lose his nerve and pretend the same, and then he wouldn’t get any of the answers he was looking for

Or maybe with his luck, Loki would catch him in the act. Which was mortifying, even if his heart sped up at the thought of Loki standing in the doorway, watching him with dark eyes. 

A shudder of arousal ran up his spine and Thor groaned, wrapping his head in his pillow as if it would drown out the fucked up thoughts in his head. He couldn’t keep thinking about this, not if he was going to try and keep from touching himself. He shouldn’t, he really really shouldn’t. He shouldn’t be thinking any of this. It was weird, it was all so weird, and Loki probably thought he was a freak, would probably send him right back to his parents— but there was that strange look that came across Loki’s face, just for a minute. 

_You have no idea._

Shit. There was no innocent way to interpret that, was there? But that was just one brief moment after months and months of confusion and Thor wasn’t sure he could trust his own eyes, his own biased mind.

He huffed, punching the pillow. He was so goddamn horny he could scream. He’d rinsed away the slick that had gathered before, but he could feel himself getting wet again already, making the cotton cling. He couldn’t stay like this, he’d actually die. Thor wiggled his hips to try and relieve the pressure, but it only made things worse. It was futile, unless he wanted to jerk off. Anger bubbled up within him, frustrated tears pricking at his eyes until he scrubbed them away. 

“Fuck…” he groaned aloud under his breath, just to have some kind of outlet. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

It wasn’t enough to blow off any steam. He just couldn’t stop thinking about Loki stroking his hip. Thor could’ve maybe assumed it was just his uncle being absent-minded, he was always so wrapped up in his phone. But feeling his fingers dip below the waist band. Touching Thor where he never had before. He wasn’t crazy, was he? Could it really just have been an accident? 

If he stayed hard, then wouldn’t Loki be forced to confront it? Wouldn’t he have to say something? Maybe he’d written off Thor’s erection as a mere accident, a coincidence, just your typical teenage boy getting sprung anytime the wind blew the right direction. But if he came in and saw the state Thor was in… would he freak out? 

Thor thought about Loki’s face when glanced down to Thor’s lap. He hadn’t looked angry, or disgusted, or even remotely surprised. No, it was almost like he’d been _expecting_ it. Like maybe he’d been doing it on purpose all along... 

Was it even possible? Again and again, he always came back to this question. 

_You have no idea._

Thor felt his face grow hot, thinking of all the other times Loki had rubbed his shoulders or touched his hip or his lower back over his clothes. Thor had always been pretty careful to hide any erections he’d gotten from Loki’s stray touches, or so he’d thought. 

God… he couldn’t take the suspense. This was literal agony. 

Thor held his breath and listened. He couldn’t hear Loki’s footsteps yet. Maybe he still had time. He shoved his hand into his underwear and bit the pillow to keep from making any noise. He already jerked off a lot, sure, especially to thoughts about a certain tall, dark-haired uncle, but oh god, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been _this_ hard and horny. Loki had seen him. Loki had _seen_ how hard he’d made Thor and he still wanted to come in and say goodnight. 

Thor’s hand worked fast over his dick, but god, it wasn’t enough. He let himself think about what would happen if Loki touched his thigh. If he would let Thor lean into him and bury his face into Loki’s neck while Loki wrapped his long fingers around Thor’s dick and stroked him with that same easy pressure. 

Thor whimpered. 

And then he remembered that he still had Loki’s borrowed shirt from earlier in the day, when he’d whined about not wanting to put on more sunblock and Loki had casually taken off his own, tossed it to him from his perch in the shade. 

Stumbling, he managed to scramble out of bed and snatch the shirt from where it’d been flung atop his dresser, almost falling back into bed in his haste. He shoved it half under the blankets so it’d be easily obscured if Loki came in, and then he inhaled as he held it to his face. A faint trace of sweat and cologne and that unmistakable smell that was just _Loki_ flooded Thor’s senses, and he bit his lip and groaned under his breath as he stripped his cock faster. So hard, so leaking wet it was making all kinds of slick noises.. 

He could imagine Loki saying all sorts of things to him as he stroked Thor’s dick. Maybe Loki would tell him how awful he was for wanting his uncle to do such nasty things to him. Or maybe Loki would be pleased and hold him close. Maybe he’d pull Thor into his lap. Maybe he’d be hard too, put Thor’s hand on his dick. Thor knew he was big— he’d seen Loki in equally small, wet trunks that didn’t disguise anything. Would he make Thor jerk him off? Maybe he’d want Thor to suck it. 

Thor whimpered, burying his entire face in Loki’s shirt, almost shaking. God, he was getting really close. And then he heard something in the hall and froze. 

Thor held his breath, heart pounding. Those were definitely footsteps making their way slowly down the hall. He squeezed his cock tight, but that only made him want to come worse, and then he imagined Loki walking in and seeing him with his dick out and his face in Loki’s shirt and— oh fuck— oh fuck, he was coming, oh fuck. 

Euphoria drowned out his panic for a moment, warm come all over his hand and stomach, but then before it was even over, Thor was already hurriedly wiping his hand on the sheets, shoving Loki’s shirt under his pillow, those footsteps were almost at his door, and then— 

The telltale chime he knew all too well. Thor’s heartbeat pounded in his ears, his chest tightening. 

And then, his uncle’s smooth voice. “What is it?” 

Loki always cut right to the chase. 

“Mmm. Yeah. No, it’s fine, I have time to talk.” 

What? 

Thor’s stomach dropped, though he wasn’t sure if it was with relief or disappointment. Was Loki really going to just…? But then he heard Loki murmuring in a lower tone, his footsteps receding back down the hall. 

Damnit. That was close. 

He wished it had been closer. 

Thor flopped down onto his back, huffing a frustrated sigh. His erection was slowly settling down, sticky against his boxer briefs, reminding him that he still had to clean up his mess. 

He knew he shouldn’t have started down this path. God, he knew it. But he’d never wanted anything or anyone as much as he wanted this— none of his crushes or fantasies before now could even remotely compare. He’d tried forcing himself not to think of Loki, but it had only made it more tempting and thus satisfying when he gave into it. And now… 

Thor grudgingly got up a minute later, trudged to the ensuite bathroom to wipe himself clean. He’d have to just push the sheets aside and leave the dirty ones for the housekeeper tomorrow. Hopefully she wouldn’t notice, but honestly, it’s not like anyone would _know_ what he’d been thinking about. And it’s not like she really believed any teenage boy went through that much Kleenex due to allergies. Not year round… But still, coming on the sheets made him feel like such a goddamn baby. 

Thor got himself as cleaned up as he was gonna be, nerves making him jittery as he changed into new underwear, then fell back into bed. Wondered if Loki was still going to come in to say goodnight. He’d said he would. Thor looked over at the clock. It read 12:18. Okay. He could wait a little bit longer. Fifteen minutes, and then if Loki still wasn’t there, he’d go find him. 

What then, he wasn’t sure. 

He tossed and turned. Groaned. Glanced at the clock every thirty seconds. 

Finally, he hit the fifteen minute mark, but his limbs suddenly felt frozen. The thought of walking out there filled him with as much dread as anything else. Thor decided to wait a little longer. Just another ten minutes. 

He couldn’t get his mind off it. Wondering what Loki was talking about that was so damn important. Wondering if Loki was secretly thinking about him. Wondered what Loki thought about him making Thor hard. If he really had done it on purpose— or if he just wasn’t surprised by what he saw. He kept turning the possibilities over and over in his mind, but he couldn’t stick to any thought long enough to fully follow it to its conclusion. Probably because he had no idea what to expect. 

Maybe Loki would be pissed. But fuck him, maybe he shouldn’t be touching his _nephew_ like that— like a hot date he was about to bone. 

The thought of Loki fucking someone else sent a coil of hot jealousy unraveling in his stomach, even as he couldn't help but wonder if Loki'd had sex with men. If he liked to be on top or if he liked it when someone else fucked him.

Thor’s throat felt tight and his dick was already stirring again. He groaned, covering his face with his hands. This was fucked. He wasn’t gay, he was pretty sure he _mostly_ liked girls, but Loki just— god, he just wanted to rip that phone out of his hands and punch him right in his stupid, gorgeous face and then crawl into his lap and kiss him and Loki would probably bend him over his desk, oh god. 

Thor desperately fumbled for his phone and pulled up Instagram, desperate for a distraction. It sort of worked for a minute, but too much of his feed had been taken over by hot models. Right now, when he looked at all those perfect tits and cute winks and jiggling butts, he just found his thoughts drifting right back to Loki’s sculpted chest and ass; defined enough to look solid and sexy and tough, soft enough to look touchable. He could probably find just about any kind of girl in the world on Instagram, a lot of them probably right here in New York, but all he really wanted was his uncle’s hard, naked, undeniably masculine body pressed up against his. 

Loki was only a few rooms away, yet so off limits he may as well be on the moon. And when Loki was touching him— that was the worst and the best all at once. Thor hated him, he wanted him so bad. 

Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him. 

It was 12:52 by the time Thor ripped his covers off in a rage. That was _it_. He was gonna find Loki right now and make him regret all the times he’d teased him, all the times he’d worked Thor up only to ignore him. He didn’t know what he would do or say, exactly, but he could work it out once he got there. 

Thor’s legs felt shaky as he walked down the hall but he let his anger and frustration carry him, not daring to think about anything else as he rounded the series of corners and headed to Loki’s study. 

When he pushed open the door, Loki was sitting at the long meeting table with his phone held to his ear— he never used speakerphone. He was staring at the bookshelves to his left; didn’t even spare a glance at the angry nephew who’d stopped short in the doorway. 

Thor’s blood rushed hot and cold at the sight of him. Despite his aggravation at not being acknowledged, he wasn’t so mad that he didn’t take the unexpected moment to soak in Loki’s presence. His uncle’s long, lean body was angled towards Thor, relaxed but alert. Those firm thighs in their tailored navy slacks immediately drew Thor’s attention to the ever-impressive bulge at his groin. He forced his eyes up Loki’s toned stomach to his chest. To those shoulders. 

Thor wasn’t sure why, but he’d always liked to stare at Loki’s shoulders in particular. Especially when he was by the pool, when Thor could see the muscles of his back. The taper from his shoulders to his waist. Even thinking about it now made him feel hot under the skin. Maybe it was just a reminder of how much of a _man_ Loki was. Maybe more than that. 

It had been more than a few seconds now, but Loki still didn’t acknowledge him— he wasn’t even talking. Just listening, drumming his fingers on the black and gold marble. A highball of scotch on the rocks at his side. 

Finally, Thor cleared his throat. 

Loki glanced up after a long moment; there was no great surprise in his expression whatsoever. He’d evidently been expecting this, too. For Thor to storm in here like a whiny baby and demand his attention. 

Thor wanted to punch him in his stupid, pretty, smug, very punchable face. 

Instead, he slammed the heavy door behind him as best he could and stalked over until he was standing a few feet from Loki, feeling exposed as all hell as Loki watched him approach. Why had he thought this was a good idea? 

He forced himself to cross his arms, waiting. Feeling his half-hard cock getting fuller by the moment as he stared at his uncle. The strangest part of all was that Loki stared back. Oh, sure, he was still nodding slowly at the person on the other end, making a few vague noises of agreement. But for once, all of his attention was riveted on Thor’s face, filling him with a flush of excitement and nerves. 

Thor lifted his chin in defiance, then brought one hand down to cup his dick through his red boxer briefs. He didn’t know what he was doing; frustration and instinct seemed to be moving his body without his permission. He started to stroke himself through the fabric, staring at Loki, even as his face and chest began to feel hot and flushed. 

_How’s that uncle… bet you weren’t expecting this_ , he thought, and felt strangely satisfied. 

But Loki wasn’t reacting. 

Loki wasn’t doing much of anything, really. Just watching Thor, staring into him with an unreadable look on his face, while someone else talked his ear off. 

And then Thor wondered if maybe, Loki had been waiting for this, too. Waiting for Thor to snap. Make the first move. 

Either that, or he was just waiting to end his phone call and then he’d be more angry than Thor had ever seen in his life. 

Strangely, that thought made his cock swell even further and Thor let his lips fall open— in part because he suddenly needed more oxygen, but also because he knew it would look more shameless. He wanted Loki to react, damn it. He needed it. Something. _Anything._

Loki was nodding again, still gazing straight at Thor. He licked his lips, almost unconsciously, and Thor did the same, squeezing and teasing his dick to full-strength. He couldn’t believe he was getting hard again so quickly after he’d just come— couldn’t believe he was literally jerking off in front of his _uncle_ — but it was setting his whole body on fire and he couldn’t have stopped now if his life depended on it. 

“Mm. Mmhm,” Loki finally said. “Yeah, I’m gonna have to call you back, actually. Something’s come up.” 

Thor almost laughed at his wording, but it felt trapped inside him. 

Loki ended the call without another word, sharp eyes still not moving from him, and Thor’s heart leapt into his throat. He hadn’t actually thought about what he would do once Loki got off the phone. 

Loki sat the phone down on the black and gold marble. Slowly. Precisely. Then he straightened his back, cracked his neck, and began to unbutton the sleeves of his shirt. First one, then the other. Thor watched as he rolled them up, eyes fixated on the corded muscle of Loki’s golden tanned forearms playing beneath the skin. Next, Loki reached for his collar, undoing the first three buttons until the top of his chest peeked out from the patterned folds of fabric— the little gold chain he always wore glinting in the light. 

Thor’s heart was racing. His hand had slowed to a standstill on his cock. Watching Loki roll up his sleeves, as if he was getting _ready_ … 

Thor lifted his chin higher in defiance, trying to look braver than he felt, and began to stroke his dick once again. Trying to show Loki that he wasn’t fucking scared of him. 

Loki’s own chin tilted down slightly in response, his eyes narrowing just enough to send a chill through Thor. 

“Come here.” 

His voice was low, rougher than Thor expected. And then Loki spread his knees, looking for all the world like a king on his throne. Thor’s own knees felt weak, and he wondered if he wouldn’t physically be able to obey, but somehow he was moving forward, one slow step at a time, as if compelled purely by the force of Loki’s command. 

Thor realized as he approached that Loki’s eyes were dark, so dark— his pupils almost swallowing up the green. Thor bit his lip, trying not to breathe too heavily, trying to match Loki. Control for control. 

When Loki spoke next, his voice was firm and even as ever, despite the unfamiliar rough tone. “What did I tell you to do?” 

Thor’s own breathing felt unbearably loud. “Wait for you in bed,” he answered, squeezing his cock instinctively. Loki had several inches on him and he wasn’t used to looking him so directly in the eye. It was intimidating, standing this close with the full weight of Loki’s gaze on him. He could smell Loki’s cologne and was reminded of his uncle’s shirt, still wedged under his pillow. 

Loki raised an eyebrow, as if sensing Thor’s shameful thoughts. “Yes. And instead, what are you doing?” 

Thor set his jaw. “I came to say goodnight. I was tired of waiting.” 

“You disobeyed me.” 

Thor couldn’t believe Loki was just gonna ignore the fact that Thor was touching himself mere inches away. Hell, he was basically in Loki’s _lap_. Unable to resist, Thor tore his eyes away from Loki’s face and snuck a peek downward. 

His mouth went dry. Oh fuck. 

Loki was visibly hard and making no effort whatsoever to hide it, his dick straining against the expensive fabric of his tight slacks. God, he already looked so much bigger than before. Maybe even _porno_ big… Shit. 

Thor instantly imagined Loki’s cock being guided between his lips— how it would feel, how it would taste. Which was a mistake, as he quickly felt himself go hot in the face, his mouth suddenly flooded with saliva. 

His uncle tilted his head ever so slightly as he cleared his throat. Thor jumped, realized he’d been full-on staring at Loki’s cock. He looked back up, startled and wrong-footed, but Loki almost looked amused. Almost. 

“And what happens to little nephews who disobey me?” he prompted, voice stern and warm and rough. 

That set off a reaction in Thor so strong that he couldn’t help a sharp inhale. Oh Jesus. Wow. Wow. Fuck. Normally he’d object to being called little— he was nearly seventeen and already 5’10”, damnit— but Loki saying it in that _voice_ like something straight out of his worst wet dream? Oh fuck. 

“They get in trouble?” Thor tried for insouciance, for sarcasm, but his voice came out far thinner and higher than he would’ve liked. What was _happening_ , how was this— 

“What kind of trouble?” Loki asked. And then he reached out and put his hands on Thor’s bare hips, so close to where Thor was touching himself— those same, steady hands that had been the source of all Thor’s angst this evening and so many others. They were cool, as always, but Thor wasn’t trembling from cold. 

He was losing this battle, he could tell already— he didn’t even know what game they were playing— so in a last-ditch effort to hold his own, Thor summoned all the sarcasm he could muster. “I dunno,” He sneered. “I don’t make the rules. I just fucking live here and do whatever you want, don’t I?” 

Surprisingly, Loki didn’t seem to get angry. 

Thor could handle anger, no problem. He knew where he stood with an angry Loki; even one whose hands rested teasingly on Thor’s hips. 

But Loki’s slow, thin-lipped smile? 

No, he didn’t know what to make of that at _all_. 

“Go stand in front of the sofa,” Loki said, taking his hands off Thor’s hips and sitting back. “Now.” His tone brooked no room for argument. 

Thor backed away, watching him mistrustfully. Suspicious, he let his hands fall to his side and, with one eye on Loki, slowly turned and walked over to the tufted leather sofa. He blanched when he saw Loki slowly standing and removing his belt. 

_Shit. Fuck fuck fuck._

Thor hadn’t been belted in a very long time, and he wasn’t exactly eager to repeat the experience. But he stood by one end of the sofa, as directed, even as fear crept up his spine. 

Loki sauntered over, taking his sweet time. He walked around behind Thor, and Thor nearly shivered to feel his presence, but Loki didn’t touch him, only sat in the center of the couch. 

“Lay across my lap,” Loki said, and Thor felt a shiver of arousal and fear starting in the base of his spine and working up. He felt a bit faint. The only thing reassuring was that Loki had set the belt aside. 

Thor steeled himself, and did as he was told. 

His first impression was— oh fuck. I’m pressing my hard dick against my uncle’s thighs. The second was— I can feel his hard dick against my hip. Holy Jesus. 

It was embarrassing how turned on he was, despite his fear. Or maybe because of it. Maybe he was just that kind of freak. He couldn’t even see Loki’s expression anymore. Thor was flying blind, trying not to hyperventilate. 

And then Loki smoothed a hand over his thighs, up over his butt. Before Thor could even process that Loki was touching him exactly where he wanted to be touched, his uncle pulled down his underwear and exposed his entire ass. 

Thor couldn’t help the strangled noise that clawed its way out of his throat and his hands instantly sought purchase on the leather of the couch. Oh god. Oh god, what. Was Loki going to spank him after all? This was— oh fuck. He could feel his dick jump against Loki’s thigh. Maybe this was what Loki was into. Maybe he was just a kinky freak, trying to psych Thor out. 

Loki hummed to himself as he smoothed a cool hand over his bare ass, the other resting on his back, and Thor realized he was trembling. Or was it Loki? 

And then the hand was gone. 

_SMACK._

If Loki didn’t have another hand on him, Thor would have leapt into the air at the stinging smack that landed square on his asscheeks, pain blooming instantly. “The fuck!?” he howled, arousal instantly overcome by shock and outrage. “That fucking hurt!” 

Suddenly, the hand on his back was fisting in his hair, close to his scalp— not enough to really hurt but instantly making it difficult for Thor to struggle or look behind him. 

“Brats get spankings, Thor,” Loki said, voice lower and darker than Thor had ever heard it, even as he smoothed his other hand over Thor’s smarting flesh. 

“And you are quite possibly—” 

_SMACK_

“the biggest brat—” 

_SMACK_

“I’ve ever known.” 

_SMACK_

Thor tried to struggle, growling at him, grinding his cock down against him and writhing under his grip— he didn’t know why he’d thought maybe Loki would just play with him, go easy on him, but he hadn’t expected _that_. 

“Fuck you,” he spat, and Loki hit him again. 

Thor choked on his own cry of agony. 

He understood now. This wasn’t a sexy spanking at all. This wasn’t his uncle desiring him, wanting to make him feel good. This was how you spanked a misbehaving child. This was a real punishment, in Loki’s eyes. Fuck. 

Thor’s face flushed with shame and frustration and deepest of all— disappointment. He stopped struggling. God, why did he let himself get his hopes up, he was so fucking stupid. Loki hadn't been hard because he'd been actually turned on. Just a natural reaction to someone jerking it in front of him, trying to seduce him. Didn't mean he wanted it. Thor didn’t want Loki to see him as this little kid anymore, but fuck, maybe that’s all he was. Just a pathetic brat with a boner for his uncle, just a total fucking idiot. No wonder Loki didn’t want him, he was a grown man who could have anyone he wanted, why would he ever give Thor the time of day, he was so gross, he was so— 

Before he could stop it, a sob burst from his chest, and then another. God, he just wanted Loki to want him back. He just wanted to come. He just— fuck. He just wanted— 

Loki smoothed his hand over Thor’s ass once more, and it hurt as much as it helped. 

“Are you ready to behave?” he asked, quietly. 

Thor nodded, slowly, feeling tears trickle down his face. Hating himself for wanting to be obedient. For still wanting to try and make Loki happy. For being such a little fucking crybaby. Just a few spankings, really? That’s all it took for him to break? Pathetic. 

Was it really so wrong for him to want this? 

"Why were you misbehaving, Thor?" Loki asked, still gently smoothing his palm over Thor’s ass. Thor groaned, because it hurt but oh, he didn’t want Loki to stop. He never wanted Loki to stop, even if Loki didn't care about him, he was so pathetic he'd take anything he could get. He had tears in his eyes and Loki's hand was still in his hair, and fuck, he was still still so hard, so unfairly hard. 

Thor couldn’t help but grind against Loki's leg just a little as he forced himself to say, voice wobbling, "I was angry." 

"Why were you angry?" 

"Because. You forgot about me. You lied." 

"That's what people do, Thor," Loki soothed, running his hand further up Thor's back. "People lie.” Thor felt his hand slide back down over his ass, over his bunched underwear and the back of his thighs. “And you can't simply lose your temper every time someone makes you feel bad." 

Thor was overwhelmed by how _unfair_ it felt— why didn't Loki understand? It wasn't just that, it was so much more than that. And then Loki started to caress the back of his thigh, his fingers curling around its width, and Thor whimpered despite himself. His skin didn’t sting there, and Loki’s hand was so close to his naked ass, those fingertips so close to slipping through his legs to the front, where his aching erection was caught in his underwear. He could barely focus on what Loki was saying. 

"O-okay. I won't. I'm... I'm sorry, I just..." 

"Thor..." And then Loki's hand ran back up to Thor's ass and squeezed there, more pain blossoming under his touch, and Thor gasped, another tear running free down his cheek, unable to hold it back anymore. 

"Please," he begged, both shameless and shame-filled all at once— squirming against Loki's thigh, trying to push his hips up into Loki’s hand and down against his thighs at the same time. " _Please_ , Uncle Loki." 

Loki's hand squeezed a little too hard when he said that. Thor heard his breath hitch. Felt his uncle’s cock stir next to his hip. _Oh_ … Was it just from the friction, or was there any way Loki possibly wanted him back? Wasn't angry... or at least, not just angry. 

Now Thor _needed_ to know for certain how Loki saw him, or he was actually going to curl up in a little ball and die. 

"I'll be good," Thor pressed his advantage, wanting to see what happened if Loki's composure broke. Wanting to know if he'd give in. 

"Oh?" Loki resumed his petting, voice a little tighter than before. "I'm not sure you even know how to be good." 

Thor gasped as Loki's hand kneaded him firmly, pulling on the flesh of his thigh in a way that spread his asscheeks a little, just enough to feel amazing. He wanted more, so badly. "Maybe you've never seen me try," he countered, trying not to whimper. 

"Hm. And what would make you want to try now? Versus all those other times before, when I told you to behave?" The hand that was in Thor's hair finally loosened its grip and slid down to wrap possessively around Thor's throat. Not tight. But Thor still felt his breath leave him. 

"I think you know," Thor said, trying not to blush. He had to shut his eyes, feeling unbelievably overwhelmed, despite the fact Loki couldn’t even see his face. He pushed his ass up against Loki's hand, which maddeningly moved away. Frustrated, Thor settled back down, and Loki's hand stroked him once more. 

"Tell me," Loki said, in a tone both arousing and aggravating. "Be a big boy and use your words." 

Thor bit his lip, feeling tears of frustration prick at his eyes again. "Me?!" He cried, agonized. "You're the one always _teasing_ me and _touching_ me and I'm not fucking stupid, I know what it would mean if you did that to anyone else! But you always act like you don't even care!" He gasped for breath, chest heaving. "I don’t understand, don't— do you want me or not?!" 

Loki merely hummed under his breath and stroked Thor's throat soothingly. "I know you're not stupid," he said, in that maddening, calm, reasonable voice again. "In fact, you're much too smart. You make my life very difficult, you know." 

Thor gasped as Loki's fingertips teased over the cleft of his ass for the first time. They didn’t even properly dip inside, but it was more than enough to make him lose his mind. "I'm not trying to," he protested, but it turned into a whine as he couldn’t help but rut against Loki, trying to get more friction. 

"Oh, but you are. You know exactly what you're doing. Parading around in next to nothing. Constantly seeking my attention. How am I supposed to get any work done with you rubbing against me like a cat in heat?" Loki sounded amused now, which was perhaps a good sign? Thor whimpered as Loki's hand moved to cup his chin, fingers splaying over Thor's lips. “And now this— crying for me, hm? You really try my patience, little nephew of mine…” 

"Mmm... I'm sorry?" Thor said, hope and heat rising in his chest. In a fit of daring, he let his tongue dart out to lick Loki's fingertip. The hitch in Loki's breath was more audible this time and Thor thrilled to hear it. 

"Thor. I hope you realize what you're asking for,” his uncle said, and there was a warning in it. As if he didn’t already have Thor across his lap, naked and begging for more. As if Thor could ask any harder, any more desperately. 

Thor licked his finger again, and then Loki was pushing it into his mouth and Thor closed his eyes, moaning as he sucked, his cock swelling and aching for how horribly turned on he was. Loki's hand squeezed his asscheek, hard and sudden— and it _hurt_ but Thor just moaned louder. He didn’t want it to stop— he wanted more, so much more.

Loki muttered a quiet "fuck" under his breath as he released his evidently-accidental death grip on Thor’s irritated skin. Thor sucked harder on his finger and the mutter became a breathy laugh. 

"You're playing with fire," Loki said, and despite the high laugh, his speaking voice had changed, growing impossibly deeper and huskier. "I don't think you even realize how much so." And then he was pushing a second finger into Thor's mouth and squeezing Thor’s ass in a way that made him feel so exposed and spread open, and Thor realized very quickly he was gonna lose his mind and probably come in his underwear if something didn’t give soon. 

No sooner had he thought it then Loki was saying, "stand up," all brusque. Thor whined as the fingers were abruptly taken from his mouth and Loki smacked him lightly on the ass, enough to reignite the pain in his skin. "I said _up_." 

Thor shakily stood, clutched at his underwear to try and pull them back up, unsure of what awaited him next-- but Loki caught both his wrist and his gaze, shaking his head. 

"Take them off, let me see you." 

And that's how Thor ended up stripping completely naked for his uncle, who sat on the couch fully clothed with knees spread, watching him with dark eyes and an unflagging tent in his trousers. 

Thor was hard, leaking, and feeling so exposed. It was a strange thrill, feeling Loki's eyes wandering all over him. This was what he’d asked for, after all— he was holding all of Loki's attention and it felt _good_ , even if he was nervous and more than a little shaky. 

Loki seemed content to let him sweat it out for a minute, the bastard. And then he grinned his typical smug bastard grin. "Touch yourself." 

Thor blanched, then felt his face heat— his veins on fire at those two simple words. "I— uh." 

Loki cocked his head. "What's the matter? You were doing it before. You wanted me to see you. Now I'm watching. Touch yourself for me." 

Thor took a deep breath and wrapped his hand around his cock, eyes fluttering shut for a moment at how good it felt. He was so insanely turned on, he didn’t even know what to do but obey. 

"How does that feel?" Loki asked, perfectly calm, but his voice only turned Thor on even more. "Tell me." 

"It feels good," Thor said, stupidly, trying to remember how words worked. "Feels really good." 

Loki smiled, enigmatic as ever. "Do you like me watching you? Does that turn you on?" 

"Yeah," Thor breathed, running his thumb over the head and whimpering at how good the wetness felt. "You always turn me on." 

Loki lowered his chin and took a deep breath, sitting back against the cushions. "When I touch you? That's what turns you on, me rubbing your back and your side?" His eyes were intent now, like he really wanted to know the answer. 

Thor nodded, hand moving faster. "Yeah,” he breathed. “When you put your fingers under my waistband earlier, I just— god. And when you tell me that I'm a brat, it... it turns me on sometimes." He laughed, a little breathlessly. "And when you tell me I'm good too. And when I see you by the pool or working out, or… I think I'm just horny all the time around you, honestly. Even when you’re mad at me." 

Loki raised his eyebrows. "No wonder it's been such a challenge getting you to behave. My little brat likes his punishment far too much." 

Thor groaned, his eyes slipping shut, feeling a wave of desire hit him before he fully processed what Loki was saying. A second later, his eyes snapped open in worry, his hand pausing on his cock. "No! I mean... not like that, I just— I'm not trying to—" 

Loki just nodded his chin upwards, speaking over him. "Keep touching yourself. I didn't say you could stop." 

Thor hurried to comply. Not because he was whipped; just because he wanted to, okay. 

"Do you like it when I call you my little brat?" Loki asked, and then Thor realized he was unbuttoning his shirt. Oh… oh god. 

Thor bit his lip. "Yeah. I… I really like it." His face flamed. He couldn’t believe he was admitting this— and that Loki was _asking_. This felt hazy and strange, like a terrifying dream he never wanted to wake up from. 

Loki just grinned at him, tossing his shirt aside. Thor knew he was staring, but he so rarely got to see Loki shirtless except for the times he managed to catch Loki during a workout, or else when Loki actually did laps in that massive pool of his— and oh god, his chest, his stomach. His everything. He was so fucking hot, Thor was about to blow a gasket. 

Loki toed off his expensive Italian leather loafers, then began to work on his trousers, unbuttoning the fly and drawing down the zip. Thor could see his cock straining against the black fabric underneath. 

Thor bit his lip, trying to slow his hand enough that he wouldn't shoot his load too soon, but oh god, he wanted to come so bad. Probably just the sight of Loki's dick would send him over the edge— and it looked like that theory was about to be put to the test. 

Loki lifted his hips ever so casually, pushing his trousers and briefs down to his thighs and then to his knees, and then he was pulling his ankles free. When he settled back against the leather sofa, the only item of clothing remaining being the black socks on his feet, Thor's eyes went wide, his hand falling still once more. 

Loki was _massive_. 

Thor had never seen another hard cock in person before, but he _had_ watched a lot of porn and that... oh wow. Fuck. 

"Come, sit on my lap," Loki said, clearly trying not to grin at Thor’s reaction but failing somewhat. "Put your back to me." 

Thor quailed. Was he— were they really going to... just like that? Didn’t there usually… weren’t there some other things that happened first? 

Loki saw the look on his face and gave a genuine laugh. "Don't worry, sweetness. I won't take you by surprise. Just come here already, before I get impatient. You know I don't like having to repeat myself." 

Thor gulped, then did as he was told, a warm feeling rising in him at the endearment. He could feel Loki's warm cock nestled between his asscheeks and it made him feel hot and tingly all over. There was really nothing to do with his legs but to let them fall open on either side of Loki’s powerful thighs. He felt his face grow warm for the umpteeth time as Loki wrapped an arm around his stomach and ducked his head down next to Thor's. 

"Is this what you were after, my little brat?" Loki's free hand stroked Thor's inner thigh; so close to his dripping, aching dick that Thor could scream. "You took your punishment so very well. Perhaps it's time for you to be rewarded." 

Thor couldn't help but wiggle back against him, liking how his uncle’s cock shifted in response, how he groaned deep in his chest so the vibrations traveled through them both. 

"You're the boss," Thor said, feeling emboldened. Like maybe he could push his luck just a little, now that he knew how horny Loki was for him, too. How much Loki probably wanted to fuck him. 

Thor had never wanted to be fucked by anyone before. The thought filled him with terror and a strange, desperate longing. 

Loki huffed a laugh at his sass, surely unaware of Thor’s inner turmoil, and then he finally wrapped his hand around Thor's cock. 

"You're right, I am."

Thor instantly jolted back against him and moaned like a webcam girl, and oh wow, he understood it now. He’d only gotten handjobs from two girls so far and neither of them had manly, clever hands like Uncle Loki. Oh _fuck_... 

"So good, Thor, you're being so good for me," Loki murmured against his neck, hips grinding up against Thor's ass, and Thor was so overwhelmed, Loki's hand on him working him, so firm and slick and good, and oh god, oh god, oh god— 

"Uncle, _please_ ," he whimpered, and Loki just growled in his ear, clutching him tighter around the waist as he worked Thor even harder and faster. 

“Just like that, sweet boy. Your uncle’s got you.” 

Thor’s orgasm hit hard and he threw his head back against Loki’s shoulder, teeth clenched, a funny sound wrenching itself from his throat. His hips shuddered and jerked into Loki's hand, spilling over his own stomach. 

Loki groaned, low and deep, biting down on Thor's shoulder. Thor gave a started cry, and he gasped as Loki worked him through the last of it, slicking his cock with his own come, and oh, ohh— "Oh fuck," he said. "Oh god." 

"Yes, so good, Thor. So good, you beautiful boy," Loki murmured against the skin he’d probably just bruised, and Thor collapsed fully against him, chest heaving, feeling Loki’s cock pulsing against the small of his back. 

He was seeing stars; couldn’t believe he just came into his uncle's hand. God, that was all kinds of fucked up, but he was so far past caring. And then he realized Loki was holding his fingers up, dripping with Thor's come. 

"Lick," Loki said, and Thor made a face. 

"Do I have to?" he whined, feeling supremely lazy and loose-limbed after his second orgasm of the evening. 

Loki just huffed a laugh. "You truly are a brat." Then leaned in and licked it up himself, which made Thor feel strangely hot and tingly again, even though he was far too limp and wrung out to get properly turned on again. 

"Now," Loki said, swiping up more come from Thor's stomach. "Taste yourself. Do it for me." 

Sensing it would be futile to argue— especially with Loki's hard cock still pressed against his ass, reminding him of what other punishments might await— Thor hesitantly opened his mouth and sucked on Loki's fingers. He'd only tasted himself once, a long time ago, and thought it was kinda gross, but it honestly wasn't so bad this time. Probably everything was better when you were licking it off Loki's fingers. 

"Good boy," Loki murmured, and Thor could feel his cock jerk again against his ass. He pulled his fingers from Thor's mouth, and Thor sighed, suddenly very sleepy but also keenly aware that Loki had been hard for some time now and had yet to come. And that was something he desperately wanted to see. 

"Whattabout you?" he murmured, wiggling his hips. Loki gave a breathy laugh. 

"Demonspawn," he muttered. "Don't worry, I can see to myself. You ought to get cleaned up and off to bed." He released Thor's waist, and Thor instantly felt pained by the loss. A thought occurred to him. 

"What if..." he began, shyly. "What if I went down on you?" 

Loki's cock gave another jerk against Thor's ass, but Loki merely leaned all the way back against the couch with a groan, bringing Thor with him. "Another time, perhaps. It's far past your bedtime as it is, and besides, I don't think you're quite ready." 

Well. Now Thor was awake. 

He spun around, straddling Loki’s thighs with a frown. "Bullshit. You're just saying that to make me go to sleep." The intensity of his words was probably a bit diminished by the fact that he got distracted staring at Loki’s dick for a second too long. 

Loki grabbed him by the face with his clean hand, pulling him in close, his fingers pressing into Thor's cheeks. "Thor. Are you disobeying me." That low, dangerous voice that Thor loved so much. 

He nodded, eagerly. "C'mon. You know you want it." 

And boldly, he reached down to wrap his hand around Loki's cock. Oh fuck, he could barely get his fingers all the way around. 

Thor looked down in shock, and Loki just smirked. "Like I said. You're not ready, sweetheart.” 

Thor glared at him, sinking down between Loki's legs and dropping his knees to the floor— accidentally getting come from his stomach on the couch in the process, but whatever. Loki could just buy another one if he cared so damn much. He leaned in, lowered his head and licked the head of Loki's cock like a lollipop. In his peripherals, he could see how Loki's chest rose and fell. His clean hand went straight to Thor's hair, tightening. 

"Thor," he said. Dark. A warning. 

Thor looked up at him. Made eye contact as he licked up the length of Loki's stupid porno dick, feeling a thrill run through him. 

He could do this. He could make Loki come. 

But before Thor had a chance to try anything else, Loki sat forward and took his cock in hand, dragging it over Thor's cheek. Smearing Thor's spit and precome on his skin. "Alright, you little hellion,” he sighed, but his eyes were bright. “I don't have the patience to teach you how to properly suck cock right now, but if you insist on testing me, I'll let you help." 

Thor nodded eagerly, willing to compromise. He tried to catch Loki's cock with his tongue as Loki tapped it against his cheek once more. "Okay. Okay. I'll be good. But you have to show me everything later. Promise?" He stared up at Loki, wanting him to know just how serious he was. "Please?" 

"Fine. I promise," Loki sighed, as if put upon, but he looked somewhat pleased as he dragged Thor forward by the hair, beginning to strip his cock with sure, efficient movements. Thor realized he was jerking his cock with the same hand that'd been wet with Thor's come just moments ago. Loki had already licked it clean, but Thor groaned at the thought that next time, maybe Loki would use Thor’s come to jerk off with. 

Loki responded to Thor’s noises with a soft grunt of his own, and that gave Thor an idea. 

"After you teach me how to suck you off, are you gonna fuck me?" he asked, innocently. Loki almost choked, then recovered. Swore under his breath. 

"You are going to be the death of me." But he had a flush in his face and chest now, and his eyes were so dark once more, and his breath was coming faster. God, he looked good. Thor loved every second of it. He wanted to see this every single day. 

"Are you?" he insisted, when it became clear Loki wasn't going to answer his question. He stuck out his tongue, trying to catch the head of Loki's cock, which, after a moment, Loki allowed him to do. They locked eyes and Thor thought privately that Loki looked very keen on that idea indeed. 

"If you're very good," Loki breathed, his hand moving faster beneath Thor’s chin. "And you do as I say... then yes, perhaps one day, I will." 

Satisfied, Thor hummed and licked at him, fascinated by the indescribable but strangely addictive taste of him; by his heady, masculine scent. The way the head of his cock slipped so naturally over Thor's tongue. He wanted to make Loki come in his mouth. He wanted to swallow it, to make Loki so happy he couldn’t even hide it. He wanted to _be_ Loki’s. 

Thor looked up in a panic, eyes wide as a terrible thought occurred to him. "You're not gonna fuck anyone else though, are you?" He stared at Loki, suddenly worried that maybe Loki didn’t realize— that he didn’t understand the depth of Thor's need for him. "I'll be really good, I promise, you won't need to fuck anyone else. Just me. I promise, I’ll be so good. Or bad. Whatever you want." 

"Oh god," Loki groaned. "Absolute hellspawn." 

"Please," and Thor was suddenly, embarrassingly close to tears. "I'll be really really good, I'll only be a little bit of a brat sometimes, just for fun, okay? You'll show me how, right? Okay?" He set himself to licking Loki's cock again, desperately, taking the whole head into his mouth, feeling the strain in his jaw. He sucked hard, pleading with his eyes, feeling a lone stupid tear escape, and Loki groaned long and loud and yanked Thor’s head back sharply, just in time to paint his cheeks and mouth with come. 

"Fuck," Loki groaned, loud and deep. "Oh, fuuuuck, baby." 

Thor would have agreed, but he was busy licking his lips and blinking in a daze, tasting Loki's spend for the first time. He liked it, because it was Loki’s, but he was surprised to find he didn’t mind the taste so much as he expected. He wiped his face, licking his fingers as Loki had done. 

And after a moment he realized there was no longer a hand in his hair, and that Loki was just watching him, with a strange sort of exhilarated, wretched look on his face. 

Thor was instantly worried. Shit. Did he ask for too much? Was Loki regretting it already? He climbed unsteadily back up into Loki's lap, hesitant but determined. 

"It's okay, it's okay,” he reassured his uncle, rubbing his shoulders somewhat frantically. “I liked it. It was good. It was really good, I wanted you to.” He was babbling, he knew, but he couldn't seem to stop. Loki was just holding him loosely around the hips, gazing at him with that unreadable look. "Uncle Loki?” Thor tried again. “You're not... you're not mad, are you? Please don’t be mad, I didn’t mean to— god, that was so dumb, I shouldn’t have said that stuff, I—” He feels the tears welling up again and brushes them away with the back of his hand. “Shit. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

Loki finally seemed to come to, shaking his head and blinking. "No, Thor, no... no, I'm not mad. Shh, everything is fine. If anyone ought to be sorry, it’s me, and I’m… feeling strangely unrepentant at the moment." He wiped a stray droplet of come from Thor's cheek then held it to Thor's mouth and inhaled, seemingly transfixed as Thor obediently suckled. 

"Everything is fine," Loki breathed, and Thor grinned against his thumb. "But we really should get to bed, it's even past my bedtime now." 

Thor frowned, pulling off his finger with a wet noise. "Will you... will you stay with me?" He asked, feeling stupid as soon as he said it. "I mean. You don't have to. Sorry, that was dumb." 

Loki just smiled, surprisingly gentle. "I can't, Thor. I have a Skype meeting at 8 and the housekeepers will be here at 9:30." He almost seemed disappointed, which Thor also found odd. "Probably best if we don’t give them a reason to talk. But I can give you a kiss goodnight." 

Thor looked at him, eyes wide. "Yeah?" He hadn’t even realized that Loki hadn’t kissed him yet, and longing hit him like a freight train. 

Loki leaned in, a strangely soft smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Thor eagerly met him halfway, turning what was probably meant to be a chaste kiss into a rather insistent melding of tongues. this, at least, he'd had plenty of practice at. All he could taste was come, but he was kinda growing to like it. And kissing Loki was really, really good. It felt like coming down from an orgasm all over again. It felt so tender and comforting and safe and Thor whimpered into Loki's mouth, never wanting it to end. Finally, Loki pulled back, extricating himself from the tangle of Thor's eager arms. 

"Bed," he said. "I'll let you get away with showering in the morning but you need to brush your teeth and wipe yourself down at the very least." 

"Come with me," Thor insisted. "Please?" 

And that's how they ended up in Thor's ensuite, Loki leaning against the door frame, still naked, watching Thor brush his teeth. Before that, he’d carefully wiped Thor off with a warm washcloth. It was so unlike him, so strangely tender. Thor thought he'd died and gone to heaven. 

Crawling into bed, Thor thought he'd try one more time. 

"Just stay until I fall asleep?” He didn't want to have to explain that going to bed alone after everything they'd just done felt horribly frightening and cold and lonely. Like it wouldn't be real the next day. 

Loki turned and sighed, looking at the clock and frowning. "Alright. Just until you fall asleep. But it's not going to be like that all the time." 

Thor raised his eyebrows, not bothering to hide his grin as he pushed his luck even further, opening up the blankets to coax Loki to crawl in. To his surprise, Loki actually did, leaving the bedside light on but spooning in behind him, their naked bodies pressed together snugly. Warm and perfect and he could feel Loki's breath and heartbeart against his back. Thor sighed, feeling so unbelievably satisfied that he didn’t even know what to do with himself. 

"So does that mean there's gonna be a next time?" he asked, sleepily, as Loki worked one arm under the pillow and wound the other around Thor's waist, where it belonged. "You did kinda promise." 

"Yes, you terrible boy," Loki whispered into his hair, stroking his stomach. "You absolute nightmare. Now go the fuck to sleep." 

Thor just hummed, pleased. He knew now that in Loki speak, that counted as affection. 

And then Loki paused. It was a very loud kind of silence. 

“Thor, is that…” He sat up just enough, and Thor suddenly froze, realizing what Loki must have discovered. “Why is my shirt wedged under your pillow?” 

Thor bit his lip, trying not to giggle. “...no reason.” 

“Mm. If you say so.” 

...

Loki woke up at 7:17am to his soft cock being licked and swallowed down by his half-asleep but very enthusiastic teenage nephew— and once Thor had convinced him to come into that hot, eager little mouth, Loki decided the only sensible retaliation was to bend Thor in two, make him hold his own ankles, and introduce him to the joys of being tongue-fucked until he came untouched all over himself, sobbing Loki’s name all the while. 

Needless to say, his morning meeting was a wash. 

_xx_

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from "Beat on the Brat" by The Ramones.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Now Uncle Loki is your curse to bear. 
> 
> Good luck!


End file.
